Trying
by V3Yagami
Summary: Mempunyai sahabat yang selalu mendukung, akhirnya menemukan cintanya, belajar dari sifat orang yang kita cintai, dikelilingi oleh teman-teman. Fict For Black and White Remembrance Event, Ice/Fire. SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossoms. my first fict for SasoSaku pairing XD, so enjoy it XD


**.**

**.**

**Trying **

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : Sasori-Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, and maybe some of typo. For ****Black and White Remembrance Event, Ice/Fire. ****SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossoms **—

**.**

**.**

Berumur 16 tahun, masuk dunia SMA yang berbeda dari dunia saat masih SMP, memiliki banyak teman, supel dan menarik perhatian … itulah Sakura Haruno. Sifatnya yang ramah dan dapat bergaul dengan siapa saja membuatnya disukai teman-temannya. Sejak masuk sekolah musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini Sakura sudah hampir satu angkatan mengenalnya. Sakura terkenal murah senyum, walau kadang-kadang sifat polosnya membuat teman-temannya tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi … ada satu hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di otak gadis yang sangat _hobby _mengemut _lollipop _ini, yaitu pacar. Di saat para remaja yang lain menginginkan pasangan untuk dirinya masing-masing, gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda ini tidak terlintas pikiran itu. Hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah …

"MENAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Kali ini game apa yang kau tamatkan, Sakura?" tanya wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini game petualangan yang kumainkan dua bulan yang lalu, Ino. Aku berhasil menamatkannya!"

"Begitu jam pelajaran selesai kau langsung mengambil _psp_-mu dan main game, aku yakin kau tidak mendengar apa yang kita bahas tadi, kan?" ucap sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang yang dari tadi bersender di sisi meja Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya tadi kalian membahas apa?" tanya Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hhhh, malang sekali Sakura ini … kadang aku merasa kasihan padamu," ujar wanita yang dipanggil Ino sambil menopang dagunya, "Kau tidak punya keinginan untuk punya pacar? Hah?"

"Aahh, itu masih lama," jawab Sakura yang kembali fokus pada psp-nya, "Umurku masih 16 tahun, masih ada beberapa tahun lagi untuk memikirkan tentang hal itu."

"Padahal banyak yang menyukaimu loh, harusnya kau pikirkan salah satu perasaan mereka," ujar Hinata, wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna indigo yang indah.

"Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak perlu susah payah memikirkannya yah?" ucap Ino menyeringai pada Sakura dan melihat pada sosok yang kini berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sosok itu mempunyai ekspresi yang dingin, tidak bersahabat dan terkesan judes. Saat sosok itu mendekat ke arah mereka, sosok itu berhenti di depan Sakura, namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya sampai —

"HEEIIII!"

—orang itu menyambar _psp_ milik Sakura.

"Ah, Sasori," ucap Sakura saat melihat siapa yang menyambar _psp_-nya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ahh! Tidak!" jawab Ino yang memeluk Sakura, "Hari ini kami akan berkencan dengan Sakura dan kau tidak boleh mengganggu! Huss husss!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan sahabatnya Sakura itu, Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil tas milik gadis itu. Ino dan Hinata tahu … bukan, mereka sangat paham hubungan kedua orang itu. Sasori yang sangat dingin itu adalah teman kecil Sakura. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa Sasori bisa diajak bicara asal ada Sakura di sampingnya. Ino berpikir mau sampai kapan mereka begitu, dan … bagaimana nanti kalau missal Sakura mendapatkan pacar? Apa reaksi Sasori?

"Mungkin Sasori akan membekukan orang itu," gumam Hinata pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Ino.

"Hem? Siapa yang Sasori bekukan?"

"Laki-laki yang akan jadi pacar Sakura nanti."

…

…

…

Keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum garing.

"Aha-haha-ha-ha."

"Kalau kejadian itu muncul, aku harus merekamnya," ujar Ino.

"Hahaha, kau usil Ino."

.

.

.

Sementra itu di perjalanan pulang.

"Sasoriiii~ kembalikan _psp_-kuu~" rengek Sakura sambil menarik kemeja laki-laki yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu.

"Nanti saja dirumah, kau kebiasaan berjalan sambil bermain, itu bahaya."

"Tapi, ehmp –"

Sasori menutup mulut Sakura memakai satu buah permen _lollipop_.

"Rasa strawberry kesukaanmu."

Sakura mengambil _lollipop_ tersebut dan menyengir sambil memeluk lengan Sasori.

"Yeaayy! Terima kasiiih!"

Sasori tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala sahabat dari kecilnya itu, "Kenapa kau suka sekali rasa strawberry? Bukankah itu asam?"

"Justru itu yang aku suka, kau sendiri kenapa suka rasa vanilla? Tapi gabungan strawberry dan vanilla enak loh, sudah pernah coba?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencicipi strawberry," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu takut untuk merasakan hal yang baru."

"Iya iya, cerewet."

Sesampainya Sakura di rumah, seperti biasa tidak ada orang di sana. Rumah yang bisa dibilang besar untuk ukuran keluarga yang hanya mempunyai satu anak membuat Sakura merasa kesepian. Kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang larut malam karena pekerjaan mereka. Namun Sakura tidak pernah protes akan hal itu karena setiap _weekend _kedua orang tuanya selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Mereka juga sering mengambil cuti hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura.

"Aahhh, sepinyaa~" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan tas di atas sofa yang ia lewati dari pintu masuk.

Langkahnya tertuju pada kulkas, begitu ia membuka kulkas. Mulutnya yang sedang mengembut _lollipop _bergoyang hanya untuk ada yang ia kerjakan. Isi kulkas yang sangat penuh dengan makanan, Sakura bahkan bingung harus memilih yang mana. Kalau ia tidak mengingat dietnya mungkin sudah ia ambil semua makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Karena mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasori tadi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil es krim vanilla dan menutup kulkasnya. Sambil berjalan ke ruang tv, Sakura membuka tutup es krim yang berbentuk_ cup_ kecil lalu mencolekkan _lollipop_-nya pada es krim rasa vanilla.

"Ehm~ vanilla strawberry memang enaaak!"

.

.

.

Di sekolah kali ini pelajaran sengaja di kosongkan untuk mempersiapkan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Untuk perayaan ini, seluruh kelas disarankan untuk membuat suatu hal yang menarik, siapa yang paling unik maka akan diberikan hadiah oleh pihak sekolah.

"MENGINAP 3 HARI 2 MALAM DI KYOTO, GRATIS?!"

"Yap! Maka dari itu, bapak ingin kalian berusaha sekuat tenaga kalian. Ada yang ingin menyumbang ide?"

"SAYA! SAYA!" jerit Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya sambil berdiri.

"Ayo Harunooo! Keluarkan idemu yang cemerlang," dukung teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Saya ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah _café_ dengan tema _adventure_? Tentu saja dengan menu-menu yang kita sajikan dari nama yang unik-unik, dan jangan lupa kita mempunyai _maid _dengan daya tarik yang sangat tinggi, dia, dia, dia, dia dan dia," ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil menunjuk satu-satu pada teman-temannya yang bertampang menjual.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja," jawab Ino yang termasuk salah satu orang yang ditunjuk.

"Aku juga tidak masalah," sambung Hinata yang juga termasuk.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku malas!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merasa dirinya ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Walau kau memang sangat pemalas, tapi aku sering membayangkanmu memakai baju ksatria dan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat luar biasa!" seru Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula aku harus menyumbangkan wajah tampanku ini agar _café_ kita ramai nantinya," ucap laki-laki berambut klimis sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, bagus Sai kalau kau berpikir begitu, kenarsisanmu sangat berguna disaat yang tepat," jawab Sakura.

"Aku ikut saja," ujar laki-laki berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, dan Sakura sangat tahu siapa dia.

"Terima kasih Gaara, kau memang yang terbaik," puji Sakura. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Gaara tidak bisa dipuji, Gaara yang merupakan sepupu dari Sasori sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama, dan Sakura sangat tahu titik lemah Gaara.

"Baiklah, kalau semua sudah setuju, ayo kita bicarakan perlengkapan apa saja yang kita butuhkan," ujar Iruka-_sensei._

Di saat semua bersorak ramai, Ino berbisik pada Sakura, "Hei, dapat ide dari mana kamu?"

"Dari video game yang baru saja aku tamatkan," jawab Sakura dengan wajah berbinar, membuat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ah, aku mau ke kelas Sasori sebentar yah," pamit Sakura pada teman-temannya.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang melewati lorong sekolahan sambil bersenandung, sebelum ia sampai pada pintu kelas Sasori, Sakura mendengar ada beberapa murid yang mendiskusikan sesuatu di jendela depan pintu masuk kelas Sasori.

"Bagaimana cara mengajaknya ya?"

"Auranya menyeramkaan~"

"Kau kan ketua kelas, harusnya lebih berani dong."

"Bicara sih gampang, tatapannya itu kalau melihat membuatku merinding!"

"Tapi kelas kita harus memilih dia untuk masuk nominasi _host _terbaik di sekolah ini."

Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura sudah berada di tengah-tengah dimana mereka sedang berdiskusi, karena tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk …

"Sedang bicara apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

"Ha-Haruno… kau membuat kami kaget."

"Sasori ya? Sebaiknya kalian tanyakan langsung, jangan bicara dibelakangnya, itu menyakitkan loh," usul Sakura.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Sasori tidak sekejam yang kalian kira kok, lihat aku yah," ucap Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Sasori.

Begitu Sakura melihat Sasori sedang diam sambil mendengarkan music di i-pod nya, ia mendekati Sasori yang memejamkan matanya, begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat, Sakura mencabut _earphone_ yang menempel ditelinga laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-so-riiii~" sapa Sakura.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau mampir kesini."

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu tapi mereka takut karena raut wajahmu begini," tunjuk Sakura pada kening Sasori. Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya itu, Sakura memanggil orang-orang yang tadi berada di luar.

"Heeiiii! Siniiii, ayo katakan langsung pada Sasori," panggil Sakura.

Saat salah satu diantara mereka memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sakura, Sasori meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ng, begini … Akasuka-_san_ … ehm…"

Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasori dengan lembut seakan menandakan ia berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Sasori memang tipe laki-laki yang sangat _introvert_ pada semua orang, bahkan pada orang tuanya sendiri. Sakura berhasil membuat Sasori menerima kehadirannya karena saat Sasori kecil dulu, Sakura lah yang selalu memaksa Sasori keluar untuk main dan karena orang tua Sakura selalu sibuk bekerja, jadi Sakura selalu bermain kerumah Sasori yang terletak di sebelahnya.

"Kami ingin memasukkanmu pada nominasi _host _terbaik di sekolah ini, apa kau bersedia?" tanya sang ketua kelas dengan ragu.

"…" Sasori terdiam dan melihat satu kelasnya menatap dengan tatapan tegang. Ada yang berpikir betapa beraninya sang ketua kelas meminta Sasori ikut lomba tersebut. Bahkan guru-pun tidak berani menunjuk Sasori untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Eh?" seluruh mata terkejut dan memandang Sasori dengan tidak yakin.

"Apa saja yang perlu kita siapkan?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Ekspresi senyum terlukis di wajah beberapa anak di sana, hal itu membuat Sasori kaget, baru pertama kali ini Sasori menjawab akan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain senang. Sakura tersenyum dan ketika Sasori menoleh kearahnya, Sakura tersenyum girang.

"Pulang bareng?" tawar Sakura.

Aah, ini memang berkat Sakura. Kalau tidak ada Sakura mungkin hal ini tidak terjadi. Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura dan menjawab, "Pasti."

.

.

.

Selesai kegiatan sekolah dan sebagainya, kini Sasori merebahkan tubuh diatas kasurnya yang paling nyaman. Sejenak ia pejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali apa yang tadi terjadi di kelas.

"_Wah, aku tidak menyangka Akasuna-san ternyata asik kalau diajak ngobrol."_

"_Walaupun auramu dingin, tapi kau baik yah, mau membantu."_

"_Selama ini kita salah paham loh."_

"_Makanya kalian jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, coba kalau aku tidak meminta Akasuna tadi, ini tidak akan terjadi."_

"_Jangan sombong dasar ketua kelas narsis, ini semua berkat Haruno."_

"_Oh iya, Akasuna-san … auramu kan dingin seperti es, kalau Haruno sangat hangat seperti api. Kalau dipadukan bisa menjadi air."_

"_Kenapa air?"_

"_Karena es yang mencair itu menjadi air, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"_

"_Hahahahaha."_

Sasori menghela nafasnya pelan, dari dulu hingga sekarang … Baru kali ini Sasori dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya seperti tadi. Dulu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena sifatnya yang tertutup, yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah membaca buku dan mendengarkan music, kedua orang tuanya pun tidak mengerti kenapa Sasori bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Ketika Sakura bertanya padanya kenapa Sasori tidak berteman dengan yang lainnya, Sasori terdiam dan menjawab dengan pelan bahwa dia tidak mengerti cara bergaul dengan yang lain itu harus bagaimana.

Maka dari itu, Sakura lah yang selalu membantu Sasori dalam hal bersosialisasi. Ketika Sakura pergi karaoke dengan teman-temannya, ia selalu mengajak Sasori, dan aura dingin Sasori pun tidak akan terasa oleh yang lain karena dikalahkan oleh aura Sakura yang selalu bersemangat. Sifat Sakura yang seperti itulah yang ingin Sasori contoh, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mencobanya.

Merasa jenuh dengan kegiatannya yang hampa, Sasori memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura tidak pernah mengunci pintunya sehingga dengan mudah Sasori dapat masuk kedalam.

"Kebiasaan, kalau bukan aku yang datang bagaimana?" gumam Sasori.

Begitu Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keruang tv, dimana Sakura kini sedang menerima telepon dari hpnya.

"Ahahahhaa, kau bisa saja Sai."

_Sai?_

"Iya, iya … nanti aku pilih karakter yang cocok untuk wajahmu yang tampan itu, hahaha. Yasudah aku mau istirahat, sampai besok," begitu Sakura menekan tombol merah di hp-nya, Sasori sudah berada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan … Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Dengan jahil Sasori menyentuh leher gadis itu.

"Hyaaaaaaa! Sasori! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Salah siapa pintu tidak kau kunci? Bagaimana kalau ada maling masuk?"

"Ah, aku lupa," jawab Sakura.

"Selalu lupa."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil sesuatu, begitu ia sudah mendapatkan benda yang ia ambil, Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasori.

"Ini, aku punya es krim rasa strawberry dan vanilla, kau harus coba," ucap Sakura sambil membuka tutup tempat es krim tersebut.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Sasori, mengabaikan tawaran es krim yang kini berada di tangan Sakura.

"Tadi? Ah, di telepon maksudmu? Tadi Sai, dia memintaku untuk memilihkan karakter yang cocok untuknya," jawab Sakura sambil menyendok es krim dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau … memujinya … kau _flirting_?"

"_Flirting_? Enak saja! Itu hanya gurauan, Sasori … itu hanya candaan yang sudah biasa kami lontarkan," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit membuat Sasori risih.

"Tapi … kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku," gumam Sasori.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"…" Sasori terdiam.

Cemburu.

Ya, mungkin ini yang namanya cemburu. Entahlah, Sasori belum pernah merasakannya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, laki-laki ini sudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya sejak lama, Sasori tahu akan hal itu, bahkan semua orang tahu akan hal itu … kecuali Sakura sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasori? Ini tidak seperti dirimu," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Apa … kau menganggapku sama seperti semua teman laki-laki-mu?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit namun kegiatan tangannya yang menyendok es krim masih ia lanjutkan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Saat Sakura memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya, Sasori menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan melepas paksa sendok yang tadinya menempel di bibir merah milik Sakura. Saat gadis itu lengah, Sasori menarik kepala Sakura pelan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Kemudian menjilat sisa es krim yang tertempel di bibir gadis yang kini hanya bisa mematung.

"Agar kau tidak menyamakanku lagi dengan mereka," ucap Sasori dengan nada datar, kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Sebelum Sasori melangkah, ia sibak poni Sakura dan mencium keningnya, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, ingat itu."

Dengan itu … Sasori berlalu. Begitu di luar rumah Sakura, Sasori menyentuh bibirnya dan bergumam, "Ternyata … rasanya asam."

.

.

.

_Teng Neng Neng Neng._

Jam istirahat di sekolah berbunyi, hal yang biasa Sakura lakukan adalah langsung mengambil _psp_-nya dan sibuk memainkannya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa memandang aneh pada sosok Sakura yang kini melamun di sisi jendela dan beberapa kali mengeluarkan desahan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Karena khawatir, Ino dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Nona _gamers_, ada apa? Kok lesu?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk pundak kanan Sakura.

"Mana _psp_-mu?" kini Hinata yang bertanya di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Kutinggal," jawab Sakura singkat dengan nada lesu.

Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Ino dan Hinata makin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Namun sebelum Ino kembali membuka mulutnya, Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin …" memberi jeda pada ucapannya, Sakura kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya, "Sasori menyatakan cintanya padaku."

'_Sudah kami duga.'_ Pikir Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini Sasori … mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku, kalian juga pasti kaget kan?" tanya Sakura heboh pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami tidak kaget, Sakura," jawab Hinata.

"Kau-nya saja yang bodoh," ucap Ino ketus, "Coba kau pikir, bagaimana Sasori memperlakukanmu, dia yang terkenal dingin dan pelit akan senyuman, tapi selalu tersenyum lembut hanya padamu. Walaupun sikapnya kadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang kau mau."

"Apa kau tidak merasakan kasih sayang Sasori, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'_Kasihan sekali Sasori,' _pikir Ino dan Hinata bersamaan … lagi.

"Sekarang begini saja," ujar Ino, "Bayangkan, Sasori bersikap lembut pada wanita lain, memberikan perhatian dan senyumannya pada wanita lain selain dirimu. Apa kau rela?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu selamat, nona! Kau jatuh cinta padanya," sambung Ino sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Kami bangga padamu, Sakura … akhirnya … kau merasakan jatuh cinta," timpal Hinata dengan senyuman yang sumringah.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu Hinata, kau membuatku ingin menangis," pinta Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang sampaikan perasaanmu pada Sasori," usul Ino.

"Eh? Sekarang?!"

"Bukan, tahun depan … ya sekarang Sakura!"

Dengan dorongan dari kedua sahabatnya, Sakura tersenyum dan berlari menuju kelas Sasori. Sejujurnya Sakura sendiri masih bingung, apakah benar dia mencintai Sasori, apa benar yang ia rasakan ini cinta? Apa benar Sasori memperhatikannya dan bersikap lembut hanya terhadap dirinya? Sakura belum sadar semua akan hal itu sampai akhirnya, Sakura … ia berdiri di depan kelas Sasori, menatap sedih sosok laki-laki yang baru saja kemarin menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang siswi di kelasnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasori akrab dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

Sakit.

Entah kenapa hatinya tidak terima dan rasanya ingin sekali menjambak wanita itu kemudian menampar wajah Sasori. Tapi kaki Sakura tidak bisa digerakkan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus menatap mereka … tanpa mereka sadari.

Sakura berusaha untuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi agar kembali ke kelasnya, walau berat tapi setidaknya kakinya menurut atas perintah otaknya untuk pergi dari situ. Sesampainya di kelas, pas dengan waktu istirahat habis, Ino dan Hinata hanya bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang malah menjadi murung. Ino menatap Hinata seolah bertanya 'ada apa', dan Hinata hanya mengangkat pundaknya seolah menjawab, 'tidak tahu.'

Sampai tiba saatnya pulang sekolah.

"Yak, dekorasi sudah beres dan persiapan sudah oke. Besok kita bekerja sama agar mendapatkan hadiah pertamaaa!" seru Iruka.

"YEAAAYYYY!"

"Sakura, aku pulang duluan yah. Harus menjaga toko bunga, ibuku pulang malam dari rumah nenekku," pamit Ino, "kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku yah."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga, ada makan malam bersama keluarga besar," ucap Hinata.

'_Dasar orang kaya,'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan peralatan yang ia keluarkan tadi ke dalam tasnya. Begitu ia beranjak dari duduknya, Sasori sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dengan tatapan datar, Sakura melalui Sasori begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Sasori terkejut dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Baru kali ini Sasori merasa sakit dicampakkan oleh seseorang. Apabila di dunia ini ada yang mencampakkannya, ia memohon agar orang itu bukanlah Sakura.

Tanpa ada kalimat yang terurai, Sasori mengikuti Sakura dari belakang selama perjalanannya. Dengan sengaja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan diikuti oleh Sasori, menghentikannya lagi, Sasori pun mengikutinya lagi. Karena merasa kesal, Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang terlihat datar.

"APA SIH MAUMU?!" bentak Sakura.

"Pulang bersamamu," jawab Sasori santai.

"Pulang saja sendiri sana!" ucap Sakura sambil membuang mukanya.

Kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukan ini, Sasori menarik lengannya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Mengingat kejadian ciuman kemarin, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasori paham atas tindakan Sakura ini.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura membuka _emerald_-nya.

"Yasudah, anggap perasaanku tidak pernah nyata padamu."

Dengan itu Sasori melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sebelum sosok Sasori jauh, Sakura melemparkan tasnya tepat mengenai kepala Sasori.

_**DUAK!**_

"Akh! Sakit bod–" kalimat Sasori terputus karena melihat Sakura yang kini menangis.

"Anggap tidak nyata?! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap santai setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin!" bentak Sakura.

Sasori memungut tas Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah dan membersihkannya.

"Dengan entengnya kau menciumku! Menyatakan perasaanmu padaku tiba-tiba! Membuatku bingung!"

"Aku bersikap santai demi kebaikanmu! Aku yakin kalau aku menghindarimu karena gugup, kau pasti akan kebingungan!"

"TAPI KAU LANGSUNG BERPALING DARIKU! KEU MENYUKAI WANITA LAIN DALAM SEKEJAP! Dengan mudahnya … DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU AKRAB DENGAN WANITA LAIN! HUAAAA!"

"O-oi … Sakura …"

"Tidak mauu! Aku benci kamu!" jerit Sakura yang merampas tas-nya kemudian lari pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori yang sudah berusaha mengejarnya, namun Sakura langsung mengunci pintu rumah dan semua jendelanya. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk menunggu hari esok tiba. Ia berharap Sakura akan reda emosinya.

Lagipula … akrab dengan wanita lain? Sasori tidak pernah merasa akrab dengan wnaita lain selain Sakura.

.

.

.

Hari dimana perayaan festival ulang tahun sekolah telah tiba. Seluruh ruangan sekolah dihias bermacam-macam tema. Sakura yang berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah terlihat makin murung sebelumnya, membuat kedua sahabatnya ini makin khawatir.

"Sakura," sapa Ino yang sudah berpakaian seperti ksatria wanita seksi dari _china_, "Ada apa sih?"

"Apa karena masalah Sasori?" tebak Hinata yang kini memakai pakaian _magician _seksi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu," ucap Sakura pelan.

Ino dan Hinata saling tatap … dengan rencana yang tersinar di kedua mata mereka.

Sakura berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Tanpa disengaja ia mendengar percakapan dari salah satu murid-murid yang satu kelas dengan Sasori.

"Akasuna sedikit berubah ya."

"Iya, dia … jadi lebih bisa bertanya pada kita, dia juga berusaha menerima kehadiran kita. Walaupun aura dinginnya masih tetap terasa, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat keren."

Mendengar pujian demu pujian terlontarkan membuat Sakura makin panas. Sakura membalikkan langkahnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"INO! HINATAAA!" jerit Sakura.

"Haruno! Jeritanmu membuat para tamu ketakutan nanti!" tegur Iruka.

"Aku kesal, kesal, kesal!" rengek Sakura pada sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan teguran sang guru.

"Sasori, walau dia bilang suka padaku, tapi dia terbuka pada wanita lain. Dia ramah pada wanita lain, akrab dengan wanita lain. Pembohooong! Populer sedikit langsung besar kepala!"

Ino dan Hinata hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan datar.

"Segitu cemburunya kah dirimu, Haruno Sakura?" ledek Ino.

"Tidak! Aku kesal! Dia kepala besar!"

"Ya, ya, ya … ah, aku ada urusan sebentar ya," pamit Hinata.

"Inooo~ kau dan Hinata yang sangat mengerti aku kan?"

"Heh? Kemana Sakura yang tidak mementingkan cinta di umur 16 tahunnya itu? Kemana Sakura yang hanya mementingkan _game_-nya?" ledek Ino dengan tawa canda, "Kau harus lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Mungkin saja kau salah paham."

"Aku tidak salah pahaaam, aku … aku …"

"Ehem, kalian kalau mau curhat bisa di _backstage_, nona-nona," tegur Sai yang kini berpakaian ksatria dynasty.

"Waw, Sai … kau terlihat keren," puji Sakura tiba-tiba, "Tapi aku kesal dengan Sasori yang masih saja bisa bersikap tenang setelah menciumku kemariinn!" ucap Sakura lagi tiba-tiba dengan mood yang berbeda pada Ino.

"Iya, iya … kalian bicarakan dulu saja baik-baik," usul Ino.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Selamat sore semuanya, selamat datang di acara sekolah kami, kembali lagi dengan saya Rock Lee, MC tertampan sejagat raya ini! Wohooo! Sekarang sudah waktunya kita umumkan siapa pemenang _host _terbaik di sekolah ini. Tentu saja dengan hadiah terserah para pemenangnya, meminta apapun pada pihak kepala sekolah akan diberikan asal kalian memintanya yang masuk akal. Meminta untuk dinaikan nilainya? Bisa! Diminta untuk direkomendasikan ke universitas? Itu tergantung otak kalian masing-masing …"

Dan selebihnya sang MC berceloteh panjang lebar yang membuat para murid dan semua pengunjung terhibur.

"Ayo, kita ke depan panggung," ajak Ino.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"Yasudah, kau di sini saja, aku sih mau kesana, daaah."

Sakura hanya menatap kesal melihat Ino yang meninggalkannya. Namun Sakura akhirnya mengalah pada ego-nya, dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada.

Keramaian para penonton yang histeris melihat kandidat h_ost _terbaik di atas panggung. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika ia melihat Sasori mengenakan _suit_ putih dengan wajah _baby face_-nya namun terlihat sangat keren. Wajah cemberut mulai Sakura tunjukkan ketika ia membayangkan Sasori membawa naik wanita kemarin yang sedang mengobrol bersamanya.

"Pemenangnya adalaaahhhhh…. ROCK LEE! Okay, saya hanya bercanda," ujar sang MC.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Saatnya sudah ditentukan, _host_ terbaik tahun ini adalah, Akasuna Sasori!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Lihaaatt! Dia teman sekelasku loohh!"

"Sasoriiiiiiiiii!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, pinta akuuu! Hadiahnya dirikuuu!"

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap aneh pada wanita-wanita yang histeris sambil meneriaki nama Sasori.

"Mereka … kemana saja dari dulu tidak pernah meneriaki nama Sasori seperti ini," gumam Ino.

"Terima kasih yang sudah memilihku," ucap Sasori di atas panggung, dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut … seorang Sasori, bisa melakukan itu?

"Baru saja, salah satu sahabat dari wanita yang aku cintai datang padaku," Sasori mulai berucap, kemudian Hinata memberikan tanda damai pada Ino dan Sakura di samping panggung. "Dia bilang padaku, bahwa wanita yang kucintai itu tidak suka melihat sikapku yang ramah kepada orang lain. Jujur … itu semua adalah sikap yang kucontoh dari dirinya. Senang rasanya dikelilingi oleh teman di sekolah, menganggap sosok kita ini ada, dan menganggap bahwa kita adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka. Tidak ada salahnya kucoba untuk menerima kehadiran mereka yang selama ini sudah salah paham denganku."

Mendengar ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura sadar. Semua sikap Sasori pada teman-temannya itu adalah proses Sasori membuka dirinya untuk membuat hubungan pertemanan di sekitarnya … teman yang ia buat sendiri hubungannya, bukan dari bantuan orang lain.

"Tapi kalau hal itu membuat dirinya merasa gelisah, aku rela untuk kembali pada diriku yang dulu, dan aku–"

"TIDAAAK!" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba dan berlari ke depan panggung, "Kau tidak boleh berubah … Sasori sudah bagus mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan positif, seharusnya aku mendukungmu bukan malah berpikiran buruk padamu, maafkan aku~"

Sasori tersenyum dan menjongkokkan dirinya, "Harusnya kau berpikir jernih dulu dalam segala mengambil tindakan, jangan berkepala panas."

"Iyaa~ maafkan aku~"

"Jadi … bolehkah kuambil hadiahku?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Hadiahmu? Ah … maaf, aku tidak tahu hadiahmu, aku akan tanyakan pada kepala sekolah," jawab Sakura masih dengan wajahnya yang menangis.

Sasori melompat dari atas panggung dan menarik lengan Sakura. Ini seperti _de javu._

"Hadiahku … aku ingin Haruno Sakura, boleh?"

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GO SASORIIIIIII!"

Sakura tersenyum dalam tangisnya dan mengangguk, "Iya … ambillah hadiahmu ini."

"LUAR BIASAAA! SEBUAH FENOMENAL YANG SANGAT SPEKTAKULER!" teriak sang MC.

Di saat semua berteriak dan bersorak ria, Ino dan Hinata tersenyum girang melihat sahabatnya yang kini akhirnya mengenal cinta. Dalam keramaian, Sasori nekat untuk mencium Sakura. Seluruh murid bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang menangis kecewa, mau siswa ataupun sisiwi, sedangkan kepala sekola menangis terharu di jendela ruangannya.

Hitung-hitung, Sasori secara tidak langsung memberi tahu pada semua orang kalau Sakura itu adalah miliknya.

Dan satu lagi, mereka melupakan hadiah untuk kemenangan antar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N : Haaiii. salam kenal SasoSaku archive :p**

**ini fict SasoSaku pertama aku, dengan ide cerita yang original ada di isi otak yang lumayan oke ini mood ngetiknya. jadilah fict ini XD**

**maaf maaf loh kalau banyak typo-nya. aku udah cek ini kok, maklumin yah aku ini ratu typo =A=**

**oke deh terima kasih udah mau nyempetin baca XD**

**regards**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
